1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kind of an Automobile Transmission Device, more specifically it relates to such an automobile transmission system serving to control the forward and reverse movement of an automobile by means of planet gears, so as to achieve increased output power and prolonged service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts directed at renovation of conventional automobile transmission systems have never slowed down since very long ago, while there have been quite a number of truly commendable innovations and renovations, amounting to breakthroughs sometime or another, the ultimate design has never been other than manipulation and coordination of gear assemblies, simply for the reason that so far as control of a vehicle's advancing speeds or else as far as a change in its advancing, backward movement is concerned, gear assembly is doubtless a most effective form of design.
Speaking of conventional design of automobile transmission system, however, in addition to being complicated in structure, as can be appreciated by referring to gear assembly layout, comprising essentially the input gear assembly serving to feed transmission power and the output gear assembly serving to deliver same, and a vehicle's velocity, advancing or backing, is controlled by matching coordination between the input gear assembly and the output gear assembly, yet a greater pity is that, with a conventional design of transmission system, to get it at work, more than often respective input gears and output gears must be coupled in an open mode or by engagement, resulting inevitably in constant collision between both the input gear assembly and the output gear assembly, and that serves only to reduce the expected service life of the entire gear assembly system; besides, all the relevant input, output gear assemblies must go through a change in running direction in order to control the active status of the vehicle, forward or backward movements inclusive, and that means an additional burden to the gear system, concurrent with easy occasioning of want of coordination between all the working gear assemblies.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor has for long enough a period betaken himself to working out for solutions, and eventually come out with the present invention, an RDT, a Revolutionary Direct Transmission, an illustration of which is given as shown in FIG. 6 hereto, which, in addition to being awarded Patent in more than just one country, has been granted three medals at the Pittsburg International Invention Fair, USA, May 1998. The most salient feature of the invention lies in making possible maintaining operation of respective input, output gear assemblies 1', 2' under engaged conditions so that power loss is kept to the minimum and mechanical damage is avoided at the same time; meanwhile optimum permutation/combination technique is utilized so that the maximized shifting of gear is achieved with the minimum possible gear assemblies.
Still, the inventor is not satisfied with already so creative an invention, and does not limit himself to working for even better products, and in the process has found the following issues as are pertinent with existent conventional arts, deserving immediate solutions:
1. in a conventional design of vehicle transmission, the input gear 1' in conjunction with the output gear 2', in addition to being responsible for speed variations, has to take charge of control of the vehicle's forward/backward movements, such a heavy duty necessarily results in a more complicated structure; PA1 2. in a conventional design of vehicle transmission, to control the vehicle's forward/backward movements, the responsible gears 1', 2' necessarily have to go through a change in direction of rotation, and that inevitably resulting in interactive wearing of the gear 1', 2', and their service expectancy is thus greatly prejudiced; PA1 3. according to traditional arts, the automobile transmission derives its power by a conical head 30' which carries a spring-like unit 31' into rotation so that power is transmitted to input gear 1', yet due to lack of consistent holding of the interfacing contact between the conical hear 30' and the spring-like unit 31, idle running is often the case, and that means pure waste of power; and PA1 4. in an automobile transmission of a conventional design, matching between input gear 1' and output gear 2' is controlled by means of a rod 41' that is driven by a gearing disk 41' so that speed variation is made, the pity, however, is that the rod 41' in the process can easily evidence a deviation tilt, and that resulting in inconsistent matching coupling between the input gear 1' and the output gear 2', such that the power output is affected to an disadvantage.
In view of all the shortcomings outlined in the foregoing it emerges all at once evident that further improvement is needed all the same.